The Letter
by whoknew23
Summary: Ianto finds a letter in his drawer , not too good with summaries


Pairings: slight janto

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I did own torchwood or any of its characters.

It was just a random thought that popped into my head; all my mistakes are my fault. Please comment!!

The Letter

Ianto had just returned home from the hub. Deciding he would rather be on his own tonight he risked hurting and offending Jack by telling him that. But it had been a year since Lisa was killed so he figured Jack would understand, and as much as he loved Jack he really had to be on his own.

Ianto went to his bedroom to find a top, because as much as he loved wearing suits they really did get irritating after a while. Especially when they were covered in some sort of alien goo. As he approached his drawers he realised that they were probably all in his laundry basket waiting to get washed, he promised himself that he would get round to it , torchwood permitting. But for once he was in luck there was one top left in his drawer, well one top he would actually wear the rest were hideous Christmas presents.

As he removed the top he saw an envelope, curiosity getting the better of him he reached for it and pulled it out. He wondered how he had managed to miss it because he was sure he had never seen it before. It was probably because he was too exhausted most days when he got home. He studied the envelope for any clues it could be dangerous, well you never know - especially if you work for torchwood. But the letter was addressed to him and it was in a handwriting he hadn't seen in a long time - it was _Lisa's_. Nervously, he opened it.

Ianto, my dear Ianto,

If your reading this that means either I haven't hidden it well enough or I'm dead. Hopefully it's the first not the latter. Anyway to the point, if I am dead, well this is goodbye and if not it's just in case. You never know at torchwood, we could get killed by a poisonous report, sorry I couldn't help myself. Ianto, you were truly amazing, I'm so glad I met you. You have made me happier than anyone has or could ever. But I want you to know this, as much as it pains me to write, I hope you find someone that makes you feel the way you made me feel. Don't do anything dangerous or stupid, just carry on and stay strong. Remember I will always love you no matter what. I'll always be right with you in your heart, if that's what you want. But please find someone who makes you laugh and lets you be yourself.

Goodbye Ianto,

Love your Lisa x

Ianto couldn't believe what he was reading. He hadn't realised he'd been crying until a frantic Jack had ran into his room. That was probably because he had left just after Owen, which was extremely unusual, so he didn't have to face Jack because he knew he would hurt him if he told him he didn't want to be with him that night. Also he had switched his mobile, home phone and his comm. off so nobody could bother him. He was pulled back to reality when he felt Jack pull him close and say "Oh god, Yan, I'm so sorry. I should have been more there for you today. It wasn't till I realised today's date. I know how hard it is for you, trust me." When he was finished talking he pulled Ianto closer, if that was even possible, and kissed the top of his head. Ianto cried a little while Jack rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Knowing Ianto would talk when he was ready, but until that time he kept Ianto close.

After a while Ianto looked at Jack and said "I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I didn't want to upset you by telling you I wanted to be alone. That's why I left early. I came home and started to get changed out my suit when I found a goodbye letter from Lisa. She must have known that working with torchwood would end in death. She said she wanted me to find someone who made me feel the way I made her feel."

"God Yan, you could never upset me." he continued with "I don't blame you for wanting to be on your own tonight or the fact I was worried sick."

Ianto looked up with a smile on his face and said "You know damn well you would have been upset if I had said that to you."

"Maybe a little, but it'd have been because I love you and want to help."

"You what?" asked a rather shocked Ianto, He knew he loved Jack but for Jack to tell him he loved he too. He didn't think that Jack would ever love him.

"I should have said it long before now. I love you Jones, Ianto Jones."

_f__inished - please review , thanks _


End file.
